The Outer Princess Bride
by AquaTenoh
Summary: Michiru as Buttercup, Haruka as Westley. Yes it's Sailor Moon meets The Princess Bride. Inconceivable! You decide.


The Outer Princess Bride  
  
Notes: So The Princess Bride is one of my favourite movies ever, and Sailor Moon is my favourite anime, so I thought I'd combine them. I'm a big H&M fan so this definitely contains girl/girl love stuff, and not in a cousinly way either! Ugh must kill dub! So if you can't handle H&M being together in a non incestuous way, I suggest you go somewhere else. Maybe Egypt. I hear the Pharoahs were all big on the brother/sister marriage thing.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to talented lady name Naoko Takeuchi, so hence not me. The Princess Bride belongs to William Goldman and hence also not me! So please don't sue. I'm not making any money out of this. It's purely for recreational purposes Officer. Honest! Though you you may indeed find yourself asking what the hell I was smoking when I thought up this idea. Ahem..moving right along then -;;  
  
And of course feedback, always helps the author write faster, so please review.  
  
-----------------

Tomoe Hotaru coughed weakly, her thin frame shivering as she crawled into bed. "Thank you Haruka-papa". She smiled thankfully up at the blonde woman who was gently drawing the blankets up to cover her.

"Rest now Hime-chan", Tenoh Haruka smiled back at the child, her green eyes warm with concern.

"I don't know about this Setsuna", Kaiou Michiru bit her lip as she watched her lover settle their daughter into bed. "We can cancel the concert." She smoothed the fabric of elegant evening gown she was wearing. "I don't feel right about leaving Hotaru when she's ill".

"Nonsense". Meiou Setsuna frowned at the elegantly attired woman in front of her. Michiru had her hair up, the glorious aqua curls confined to a bun, exposing the delicate curve of her neck and shoulders. "It's not everyday that you get asked to perform for essentially the Leaders of the free world." The annual G8 summit was being held in Japan this time around and Michiru and Haruka were invited to perform at the closing dinner. It was quite an honour even for the famous violinist and her racer partner.

"And not a word from you either" she warned the blonde woman who had stepped up behind the violinist. The racer looked as dashing as ever, her black tuxedo exactly matching the fabric of Michiru's dress. Haruka loosely placed her hands on the aqua haired woman's bare shoulders and Michiru automatically leaned back into her. She briefly narrowed her eyes at Setsuna before transferring her gaze to Michiru.

Setsuna sighed as she watched the two women have one of their wordless conversations.

"Alright we'll be back at 9pm." Haruka growled finally.

"12am". Setsuna countered blandly.

"10pm."

"11."

"10:30 and that's final."

Setsuna smiled in triumph. "Have a good night".

Haruka gently assisted Michiru with her wrap and with a final chorus of goodbyes, the couple exited the house.

Setsuna stood for a moment lost in her thoughts. The love the two women so obviously shared, burned so brightly that sometimes, it almost hurt to look at them. She shook her head as if to clear it and headed back to her daughter's room. Hotaru was shifting restlessly in bed, still wide awake.

"Can't sleep Hime-chan?", she asked in concern.

"Hai Setsuna-mama", the little girl responded meekly. "I have been sleeping the whole day and I'm not very tired now".

Setsuna's eyes softened in sympathy. "Well I think I have just the thing for you". She reached into her subspace pocket.

"What is it?" Hotaru stared curiously at the beautifully wrapped package that had appeared in the Time senshi's hand.

"Open in up"

Frail hands tore eagerly at the wrapping and finally revealed the prize. "A book"? Uncertain violet eyes met smiling garnet.

"Hai Hime-chan, a book." Setsuna reached out and took the book from Hotaru's hand. "But not just any book. It's what my mother used to read me when I was sick. And now I'm going to read it to you."

"Really"? Hotaru' s eyes widened as she stared at the book.

"Yes really". Setsuna smiled gently.

"Does it have sport in it?" Hotaru asked shyly. Much to everyone's surprise and Michiru's dismay the little girl had turned into an avid sports fan. She and Haruka could spend hours in front of the television watching just about any sport known to humankind.

"Of course. Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, True Love, miracles...."

"Okay that sounds good". Hotaru settled back on her pillows and looked expectantly at the Time guardian.

"All right. The Princess Bride, by S. Morgenstern, Chapter One. Michiru was raised on a small farm in the country of Neptune. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm girl that worked there. Her name was Haruka, but Michiru never called her that."

"Setsuna-mama", a small voice interrupted.

"Hai Hotaru-chan?"

"Their names were Michiru and Haruka?" Violet eyes gazed doubtfully into garnet.

"Hai Hotaru-chan. Their names were Michiru and Haruka". Setsuna answered gravely.

-----------------

Michiru tossed her head, her shining aqua hair flying about. "Farm Girl, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

"As you wish", Haruka said quietly and removed the saddle from the horse.

'As you wish' was all she ever said to Michiru.

------

Michiru carried two empty buckets over to where Haruka was chopping wood. "Farm Girl, fill these with water.....please", her voice faltered as she met gentle green eyes.

"As you wish". Haruka smiled softly at Michiru, her eyes filled with tender adoration. Michiru's heart skipped a beat as she realized with no little amazement that

when Haruka said 'as you wish', she really meant 'I love you'.

And even more amazing was the day Michiru realized she loved Haruka back.

Michiru was in the kitchen preparing lunch when Haruka stepped in the doorway. She smiled shyly at Michiru and placed a stack of wood near the fireplace. Then she turned to leave.

"Farm Girl", Michiru's voice was gentle caress that turned Haruka back around to face her. "Fetch me that pitcher" Michiru said tenderly, her gaze never leaving Haruka's.

The blonde stepped forward and reached above the smaller woman to take down the pitcher hanging just above her. "As you wish", she whispered. There were only bare inches separating them.

Michiru smiled. She tilted her head back and Haruka leaned down, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

------------------------

"Setsuna-mama are you trying to trick me"? Hotaru interrupted. "Where's the sports?" She paused a moment before continuing gravely "Is this a kissing book"?

"Patience Hotaru-chan". Setsuna chided gently. "Now where was I. Ah yes. Haruka had no money for marriage, so she packed a few belongings and left the farm to seek her fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Michiru."

An impatient clearing of the throat could clearly be heard and Setsuna continued hurriedly.

-------------------------

"I fear I will never see you again" Michiru gazed teary eyed up at Haruka. The blonde tightened her grip around the other woman's waist.

"Of course you will", she smiled reassuringly at Michiru.

Michiru buried her head in Haruka' chest. "But what if something happens to you".

Haruka placed a finger underneath Michiru's chin and gently tilted her head up. "Hear this now: I will always come for you".

Michiru gazed searchingly into clear green eyes. "But how can you be sure?", she whispered finally.

Haruka smiled gently. "This is True Love. Do you think this happens everyday?" She bent her head and the two lovers shared a final sweet goodbye kiss. Then Haruka picked up her bag and walked away.

Unfortunately Haruka didn't reach her destination. Her ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Jadeite, who never left captives alive. When Michiru got the news that Haruka was murdered,....--

-----------------------

"Murdered by pirates is good". An unholy gleam entered violet eyes and Hotaru leaned forward eagerly, her cheeks flushed with anticipation.

Setsuna cleared her throat a bit nervously and double-checked Hotaru's forehead. No glowing Saturn sign. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

--------------------

Michiru went into her room and shut the door, and for days she neither slept nor ate.

"I will never love again". She stared empty eyed into the distance.

----------------------

To be continued...

"My name is Tsukino Usagi. You killed my mother. Prepare to die!"  
  
Heh. Reviews would be most excellent


End file.
